


[podfic] To the Pure

by Kess



Series: Podfic Big Bang 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear sir or madam, I am General Hux of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer. I was recently strong-armed by a colleague into joining an order of mystic knight-warriors and now they want me take part in their team-building orgies. Please advise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] To the Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Pure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485509) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



** **

 

 **Fic:** [To the Pure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6485509) by [K_dAzrael](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael)

 **Reader:** Kess

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Star Wars, the sequel trilogy

 **Ship:** Hux/Kylo Ren

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** slight xeno, lots of group lovin', ritualistic drug use, branding

 **Reader's Notes:** a big reason im in the fandom right now lmao im so glad that i got to read and share this work of art, it's glorious

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/to%20the%20pure.mp3) [104MB, 03:22:01]

 

EDIT: THE FIRST TIME, I MANAGED TO ONLY UPLOAD HALF, IT IS NOW FULLY UPLOADED, SO....HERE'S THE FULL THING 

 


End file.
